Troubles adopting naruto
by lazy as shikamaru what a drag
Summary: What if a random guy adopts Naruto. what secrets does he hold? and will he adopt sasuke? naru x hina and sasu x saku mostly. Tem x shika and ten x neji slighy I am sorry for the last fic I made It sucked
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting

It was a nice peaceful day in the leaf village until Arashi was yelling at Sarubito. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T ADOPT HIM?" "Well for starters I don't know why you would want to adopt Naruto." Sarubito said angrily. He never liked it when people yelled at him. Nobody does. "I wanted Naruto to have somebody there for him." Arashi said in a firm voice. He still remembered what he saw when he was walking past him.

(Flash Back)

Arashi was done shopping when he saw the color orange run past with the ANBU on his trail. "What the hell was that?" Arashi asking to no one particularly. Than he heard what the people were saying around him. "Ughh that demon brat did it again." "When is Naruto going to stop, no one likes it." "He should just die, even better go to hell." "If we kill him the kyuubi will die with him to. Arashi was deep in thought "so he is the container of the kyuubi. Well he should have been seen as a hero for saving their sorry asses."

(Flash back end)

"I will let you adopt him but, you have to train him also" "I was planning on training him; anyway may I have the honer of telling him what is in side of him." Arashi pleaded. "Yes you may on one condition do not tell him his heritage." The old may demanded. "Yes Hokage-sama and what rank am I." "You are Jonin and you are going to meet him in person today."

Naruto was finishing his lunch when he heard a nock at the door. "It is probably was the owner of the old stupid apartment. So Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Jiji and a man. The old fart said "Naruto this is your to be your adopted father. Arashi Karusa." He had black hair what looks itachi's hair style and had the same clothing as Garra except it was a dark blue. He had two scrolls on his back one was for a weapon it was called Dyarma. It was a staff with two blades that looked like half moons. The other one was a summoning scroll for dragons. "Hi Naruto-san."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Having a talk with Naruto

(In the last chapter Naruto just got a visit from his adopted father Arashi Karusa. What will happen next?)

Naruto was shocked to hear what happened. He got a father. ME! The troublemaker that everybody hates so much.

"Jiji can you please tell me what you said one minute ago please!" "Naruto you have a father." Pointing to Arashi.

"Yea you are moving out of this dump called a home." Now Naruto was extremely happy to hear that. He hated this dump. "Yatta, I get a parent and a new home." That scream was so loud that the landlord came busting in. "What he is moving!" They all nodded. The landlord did a little jig in the room then he left.

(Time skip) One hour later

When Naruto saw the house he gasped. He was going to live in a mansion. The house had white paint in the front, six windows with the trims black, the door was a French door with really nice designs on the front.

Arashi chuckled at the look on his face. Naruto's jaw almost hit the ground with his back hunched and boogers coming down his nose like a nose bleed. Then he started to cry. "What's the matter son?" Arashi had a lot of concern in that sentence. "It's just that I'm so happy that you adopted me and now we are living in a mansion." Arashi smiled. It is going to take a long time to tell him what is in side of him.

(Time skip) six hours later

They got settled in the five story house. "Naruto I want to talk to you." He came running in "Yes Dad, what did you want to talk about?" "You might want to sit down it is going to take a while."

Arashi began. "Naruto I am going to tell you why people do not like you and give you glares all the time." Naruto listened very well at this. "On the day you were born the kyuubi attacked the village. Now your parents died on that night saving you and they love you dearly. Any way back to the story, now demons can not be killed so they had to be sealed in a person in fact a new born baby. The fourth Hokage used you. When he died his last wish was for you to be seen as a hero but that didn't go as planed, they thought that you were the reincarnation of the demon and you know the rest. This is a double S rank secret so do not tell anybody."

He was surprised when he heard Naruto's voice. "Do you know who my parents are?" "Yes I do and I am going to brake a rule doing this so do not ever tell the Hokage about this O.K?" Naruto nodded. "Your parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minito Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. He gasped. His Dad was the strongest shinobi alive. He smiled. What surprised Arashi a lot?

"We start your chakra control tomorrow at 7:00 am."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training lessons

(In the last chapter, Naruto just learned that the kyuubi was sealed in him all this time. He also learned about his heritage.)

It was 7:30A.M when Naruto started falling from a really high tree.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" crashed down on the face really hard and now there is a crack on the ground. "You must have had a really nice fall right there." Arashi said sarcasm with eye smiles and a smile to. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto with an angry face on. Naruto kneed his father in the nuts. Arashi squeaked in pain. "That is what you get for making fun of me!" Naruto said with boldness

After that incidence Naruto kept practicing after twenty more tries he got all the way to the top. When Arashi got up he saw Naruto at the top of the tree. "Alright step two, walk the tree with a leaf on your finger and it can not fall off the finger." "Hai father-sensei. After that Naruto started. He got half way up the tree than fell down again.

It took Naruto ten tries for Naruto to go up to the top of the tree. He looked really tired so he fell down on the grass. "You are really good for a ten year old kid you know." Naruto laughed at this. "Now we are going shopping because that jumpsuit says "KILL ME NOW!", so get up." Than they went.

They were in one of Konaha's most famous clothing shops. "That will be 300 yen please. He paid the money and went outside.

When they got home Arashi started to speak. "Now you are going to meat the kyuubi so get in a meditative pose." Naruto did exactly what his father said and went in his mindscape, Arashi went in to.

While that was happening the Uchiha massacre just started.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHg ggg….." That was the sound of one of the most respected Uchiha council members.

"Now time for my parents." Itachi said with a dark voice.

Sasuke just came back from the academy. When he opened the gates he only the wind rustling in the trees. "Hello? Is anybody there?" nothing answered. So he continued walking. After a while he saw dead bodies lying on the ground. As he walked away he was wandering what happened. When he reached his house he called out "I'm home mom!" again no answer. Now he got scared. Usually His mom would answer so he started to run.

When he got to his parent's room he gasped. He saw his brother standing over his dead parents. Blood was heading toured Sasuke. Itachi was watching the dark red liquid until he saw Sasuke.

Before Itachi could speak Sasuke yell at him. "Itachi you basterd. Why the Hell did you kill the clan for!" "I was testing out my new eyes." He said in a calm voice. "You did it, you killed your best friend." Shocked as he was Itachi changed from tree tomoe to a three bladed shurkurin. Sasuke started running for his life. "Silly brother you can not escape me." Than he shushined away

Sasuke kept running until he bumped into Itachi. He backs away a little then Itachi spoke again. "I will not kill you because you are too weak top kill now." "I will kill you Itachi." "If you want to kill me than despise me hate me. You also have to kill your best friend."

"Now face the wrath of my power, tsukuyomi!

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Itachi kill his parents over and over again. Than he went into an unconscious state while still seeing his parent's death.

While that was happening Naruto and Arashi was in Naruto's mindscape.

"Man it's such a dump in here, Naruto can you change it." "I would if I knew how to." "You have to think of it, like a garden." After when Naruto heard that he changed the area from pipes to a garden. After that they heard a voice bellow. "What are tiny stupid humans doing in here?!" They turned to see a person walking towards them. He had orange hair that went to his shoulders, with red eyes. He was wearing a simple T-shirt that says "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU JUDGE ME!" and a simple pair of jeans. If he turned around you saw six orange tails. "So you must be in human form I guess." Arashi said with a smile. "Naruto this is the Kyuubi. Kyuubi this is your container Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto and the tailed beast shook hands. "So now that we met I want you Kyuubi to train Naruto everything you know." "Fine I will do it if I get him to sign the fox summoning contract." "O.K!" Naruto blurted out. "Then the training will start tonight, but I must warn you something. After every lesson you will fell like crap O.K?" "I'm fine with that." "We are going to leave now so bye." Arashi said. After that they left.

"I need to get a hair cut soon." He thought, but this time something answered back. "Ya you look like a mess." It said in a calm but dark voice. "Oh and when are you going to tell Naruto about me?" "When he becomes a Genin, then I will."

When Naruto and Arashi were having dinner one of Sarubito's messenger Nin knock on the door. Then Arashi answered. "A mission ok I will come soon." "Naruto I have a mission so I will be back soon so good night and go to bed now!" "Fine I will night." Naruto went to his and Arashi left.

With Arashi he was running full speed to the hokage tower. When Arashi arrived Sasuke was lying on the old man's couch. "Yes hokage-sama. What is my mission?" "Your mission is to adopt Sasuke Uchiha."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The adoption of Sasuke Uchiha

(In the last chapter Arashi was ordered to adopt Sasuke for what reason and Naruto just started training with the scary fluffy fox Kyuubi)

When Naruto went to bed he went back to his mindscape for the second time of the day. When he saw the demon he started to talk.

"What are we doing tonight sensei?" the jinchurichi asked excitedly even though it didn't seem like it though.

"Well tonight I am starting you on your elemental chakra control. So the fist thing I want you to do is to put some of your chakra in to this piece of paper. Naruto did what his teacher told him to do and when he was done the paper cut in half. One half of the paper burned in to ashes, the other turned into dust. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

The kyuubi laughed "I can not believe that you got three elements. Now Naruto was shocked.

"What elements types do I have?" He was suspicious about this answer.

"You got wind as your strongest and earth and fire as your secondary's, but I was surprised when you got the earth element as one. Maybe you have your mother's chakra in you?" Naruto was very surprised when he heard the last part of his answer.

"So what are we doing to with the training?" He got quite nervous to hear the answer.

"Well first I am going to teach you shadow-clone no jutsu." Naruto sighed in despair.

"Not another clone jutsu I suck at them." He was so much in despair that the kyuubi was getting depressed just of the look on his face.

"What the hell. I the kyuubi the strongest thing alive and is getting depressed over some mere human." He thought that over for a few second.

"Any way this jutsu is a forbidden jutsu because it uses so much chakra and the clones are real so they are weak but, when they are dismissed you get the Intel of what your clone learned. You can do this since you also have enough chakra to make over 250 shadow clones. Naruto was surprised at that because he couldn't make a single clone.

"The reason you couldn't make a clone because he had too much chakra and the reason I am teaching this is because it….."

"Would be faster and I will learn the lesson from the clones I will be also be able to do it." As Naruto finished the kyuubi snickered.

"You are not as such of an idiot that I thought you were. Any way makes 200 hundred shadow clones." Naruto did exactly what his sensei told him to do. Make 200 copies of him.

"Good now 50 of you will try to turn a rock into mud, another 50 of you try to burn a leaf, another 50 of you try to cut a leaf and the last of you are going to learn taijutsu from me now scram you little maggots!"

"Hai kyuubi-sensei!" All those Naruto said in unison then they scrammed.

"God they are going to the end of me if they do that one more time, any way…"

"We are done sensei!" the leader of the wind chakra said. The kyuubi was in shock.

"O.k. Then you show me that you can do it." And he did exactly what he was told and cut the leaf.

"What the hell! It usually takes about 20 tries to cut a leaf. Well I guess you have good chakra control." The kyuubi was in great shock.

"The next step is that all of you at once cut the tree and when that is done lose a person, do that until there is no more. Now scram!" after that the leader left and the wind group started their training.

"Oh Naruto, and the real one you are going to do physical training because you can only gain the contact of the training so with weights on run two miles and try to beat your previous time."

"Ughhhhhhh fine." So he put on the weights and tried to run with them. After that the captain from both earth and fire elements came.

"I know you're done so the next step for the earth is for all for you to turn a mountain in to mud." After when he said that he made a mountain appear a few meter a way from them.

"Now for you, you have to burn a tree." Then there were a least a hundred trees on the ground.

While that was happening Arashi was about to adopt the last Uchiha that lived in Konoha.

"Why do you want me to adopt Sasuke?" Arashi didn't want to adopt him.

"Well Naruto needs friends and people will want to adopt the last Uchiha alive." Sarutobi said with a small smile. He new that if he angered him that he could die.

"I will adopt him and how much money do I get for this mission?" Sarutobi didn't get to answer because they saw Sasuke wake up.

"Sasuke, Arashi is going to adopt you." Sarutobi said with a smile.

A.N I am going to get a new computer for my b-day and I will not be typing on my b-day so bye =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Academy Days

A.N I am sorry for not updating my story in a while because all of this holiday jazz has been making me tired so I did not do that much also I will tell you that Hinata will be in this and Naruto will be bad mouthing Sakura and will be giving her a lesson but how? End A.N

In the last chapter Naruto is training with the terrifying but, fluffy nine tailed fox and Sasuke just got adopted by Arashi, the awesome guy? What will happen next?

Sasuke was shocked he was a Uchiha. He doesn't need anybody taking care of him.

"I don't need anybody to take care of me I am an Uchiha; I can take care of myself. He kept thinking this because a week before the massacre his dad gave him the Uchiha crest that made him a man. His father was proud of him.

"No you cannot. You see your brother Itachi killed your clan in about 30 to 45 seconds and if you stayed in your house Itachi might come and kill you because he wants the whole clan to die." Sasuke had to admit that Arashi is correct. Itachi could come to this village and kill him but Arashi wasn't finished.

"If you stayed with me and Naruto…"

"Wait hold up. I would be living with the dead last. If I stay there long enough I might be at the same level as him." That was the last straw for Arashi and not surprisingly the hokage.

You know what Sasuke you cannot talk about Naruto like that. Naruto is an amazing kid and you talk about him sourly. He never had a family and you had one. Naruto was beaten to a pulp and you were treated with kindness. He got kicked out of an orphanage at the age of three!" The old hokage yelled out of rage. Arashi and Sasuke were surprised. That was the first time they ever heard the hokage yell and it was terrifying.

"Now let me finish my sentence. If you stayed with me and Naruto, I could train you to kill Itachi and protect you so you do not die, got it also stop with the Uchiha pride crap because if you use that in my house you will be gone in 5 seconds flat so do not do any of that crap. Arashi was serious about that. He hated that crap.

"Yes sir." Sasuke replied.

"Let's go, Naruto is most likely to wake up by the time we get home." So Sasuke and Arashi left and the old geezer sighed and sat down. He had a lot of paper work to do now.

"God I hate paperwork so much." and started doing the paperwork. Before Sasuke and Arashi left Arashi told Sasuke to wait and went back to the tower.

"Oh by the way I told Naruto about what is in his stomach and now he is being trained by the kyuubi himself. Bye." Arashi sprinted out of there like a lightning bolt.

"They are going to be the end of me." Sarutobi exclaimed.

Back with Naruto and mean Mr. Fox

"Naruto come here you are done for tonight." The kyuubi was really happy he was running with though weights on at a good speed for a genin. When Naruto heard that he started running to the fox.

"Yes sensei." Naruto started running and came over in 10 seconds.

"Naruto Tomorrow you will be taught jutsu and your heritage in the Uzumaki side of the family section. Now wake up you have school in the morning." Naruto jumped in joy and woke up.

When Naruto woke up he was surprised when he saw the basterd Sasuke and Arashi standing next to each other.

"Dad what is Sasuke-teme doing in the house." Naruto hated Sasuke so much. Thinking that he is so much better than any.

"Well it looks like you two have an unfriendly relationship between you two so I do not have to give any introductions out. Oh by the way you guys have twenty minutes to get ready for school." Naruto got out of bed and stretched so Sasuke left and looked around the mansion.

When twenty minutes passed everybody was at the door. It has been 5 minutes since they left the house and no one was talking. Not even Naruto who loves to talk all day.

"So Sasuke I need to tell you something that involves Naruto but when I tell you, you cannot tell anybody because this is an s-class. O.K." He was just making sure because he still didn't crust the "avenger".

"Yes I do understand but, what makes Naruto so special that he has an s-class secret?"

"Well do you remember the story about the kyuubi?"

"Of course I do the fourth hokage died killing the kyuubi."

"Well that was a fake story; the real story was that the fourth hokage had to seal the kyuubi into a human, in fact a baby boy that was just born. That is Naruto. The container of the nine tailed fox. Sasuke didn't ask any questions because they were at school.

"Naruto do you have any information about your clan at all?" Naruto was surprised.

"I have a clan!?" "I guess he didn't know about it." Arashi thought.

"Well I am going to ask your teacher if I can tell you guys about the Uzumaki clan." So they all went in at once. Everybody was in awe when they saw Naruto. He was wearing black gloves that had the konaha spiral on them. He was wearing a pair of black pants with his ninja pouch on his left leg. He took his seat Next to Hinata and of course she was blushing like crazy.

"Hello Irukia right well can I speak to you in private?" Arashi asked and he nodded they left. Once they left people started talking. Sakura started yelling.

"Why are you wearing different close dope. Don't you agree with me Sasuke?" Sakura yelled.

"No I do not agree with you Sakura. From what I see you are the dope. No one calls my brother a dope except for me." Sakura was in shock. Brother?

"I got adopted by Naruto's adopted dad." Hinata overheard the conversation and was happy.

"N-now Naruto h-has family and b-be happier." She thought. Naruto saw Hinata at the corner of his eye.

"Man she looks cute when she blushes, wait where that come from did?" He heard laughing from the kyuubi but, didn't have time to respond because he heard Irukia yell at them.

"Everybody sit down, Arashi here is going to teach you all about the uzukagurate." Then everybody sat and listened.

"Well for starters the reason I know about the contrary is because I was born in that contrary." Everybody was in shock. He still continued to talk.

The reason that uzukagurate is dead now is because we were in a war with cloud and mist. When we were facing them is because they hated our guts because we were stronger then the hyuuga and the Uchiha combined. We can use fuinjutsu and forbidden jutsu still having a lot of chakra left in them. When they were fighting they put a barrier seal around them and fought. It lasted for three day. In the end they won the war but they died holding hand to hand but, one family survived. That family was the parents of Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki had a child but, Kushina died giving birth and we do not know what happened to the father and now I am going to tell you the importance of the red spiral. When that happened the third hokage was surprised when the relative of the Senju clan he was sadden and made their symbol a spiral for their bloodshed."

Everybody was in awe. Then the bell rang time for lunch


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6: Academy Days 2

A.N. Hello my fans. This is part two of academy days. There will be a twist in the story so watch out.

In the last chapter Sasuke officially made Naruto his brother and bad mouthed Sakura and now she is thinking more about Naruto. Also shikamaru is still lazy and is sleeping. What happens next?

When Arashi heard the bell he sighed. "Before you guys eat lunch I want to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Shino. The rest of you scatter!" then they left outside. Choji whined.

"But I'm hungry." Everybody got annoyed.

"You are always hungry Choji!" Everybody yelled. Arashi sweat dropped. Choji looked sad.

"Any way I was wandering if you guys would like for me to teach you and train you to become a stronger ninja." They had to think about it except for shikamaru. He asked a question.

"What about clan jutsu's you can't teach us that?" Arashi smirked.

"Good question, I will teach you element jutsu's to help you when you are in trouble and you can't use your family's jutsu's." Everybody was in awe. Then they nodded their heads.

"I will ask if other jonin would help you guys. Now scatter and eat your food. Naruto and Sasuke stay here." In the background he heard Choji yelling and chomping. They chucked.

"Now you guys are going to train harder than them because I want you both to apart of the anbu." They were shocked. He wants them to be a part of the anbu.

"But why? It would take years for us to be a part of the anbu. Even with all the training we would be way too young for the anbu anyway." Naruto and Sasuke were still confused. Arashi smiled.

"That's the point. In about two years you will become real shinobi and no matter how old you are you can still take the test and you can become a part of the anbu. It is that simple." They were still kind of confused but got it.

"Now go eat your lunch I have to find myself some jonin to help bye-bye." Then he fanished in midair. After that they went outside to eat lunch. When they were outside Naruto and Sasuke sat together but, the banshee (Sakura) came over.

"Um, Sasuke-kun can I sit next to you today." Sakura was a huge fan girl. Naruto got mad.

"Sakura just shut up and go. He does not like you he'll never will. I bet that he only likes girls that are strong and can help him kill his brother. You are not strong just smart so just go away and become stronger. Then maybe Sasuke might like you." Sakura tried to hit him but, he stopped her hit then went behind her with amazing speed and had a kunai up to her neck. A drizzle of blood came down her neck slowly. She got scared.

"If you ever try to hit me again I will kill you with no mercy." The kyuubi started sniffling.

"I am so *sniff* proud of you *sniff*." Anime tear came rolling down his cheek. Naruto ignored it though. He saw people staring at the scene. He felt Sasuke pulling his arm away from her neck. She didn't feel cold metal on her neck anymore. Then she started to cry and run away.

"Why did you do that? You almost killed her, what is your problem? I'm going to talk to Sakura." Then he left Naruto to wander what just happened then Hinata came.

"Ma-may I sit ne-next to you to-today Naruto-kun." She stuttered. She was prepared to go away but, to her surprise he said yes.

"Yes you may sit next to me…" But he never got to finish his sentence because he saw Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji with a bag of chips, and surprisingly Shino walking towered Hinata and Naruto.

"Good job Naruto for almost killing Sakura and saving our ears." Kiba said and everybody else giving him a thumb up. Even Shino, which is weird.

"You what!" Then she bitch slapped him across the face. At that moment she just replayed what she just did and ran away while tears streaming down her face. He could see dried up tears on the ground and sighed.

He did wander "Why did I try to kill her anyway." He sighed "This is going to be troublesome." After the last word he left.

Back with the annoying Sakura and emo dude. Also known as Sasuke.

When he came to look for Sakura he saw her sitting alone crying. Sakura heard Sasuke's foot step.

"What do you want Sasuke-teme!" she was crying and trying to hit him but of course he pushed her hits away but then Sasuke tripped over a rock then their lips met. They were both blushing. Sasuke ended quickly still blushing in the process.

"I am sorry for what Naruto did to you and he was right I don't like you. I liked the old you when we were five. What on earth happened to you? She blushed. She remembered the days where they both played together when their parents were talking to each other. The bell rang right there.

"Well I'm going so see ya." He left her there thinking about what happened then she left. When Sasuke came to the arena circle he saw Hinata and Naruto walking together.

"Now that everybody is here we can start the taijutsu matches. First off is Sasuke vs. Naruto. Before we start remove any metals that you have on this table." So Naruto did what he was told. He rolled up his pant leggings to see metal weight around his leg. He took them off and dropped them on the table but, the table broke once the weights hit it. Everybody was astonished but, when the table hit the ground it made a crater. The arena went silent and all you could hear was the wind.

"Are we going to fight or not Sasuke? Sasuke jot back from dreamland and got into the Uchiha fighting stance. Naruto got into a stance that no one knew about.

"Begin!" He said and they started by running at each other but, since Naruto was faster he reached him first and punch him in the stomach which made him fly a little. With that Naruto ran to him and just for a couple of seconds it seemed like time stopped itself during that Naruto hit Sasuke in the air. He jumped with him. That was Sasuke's chance to get him so he took it by kicking him in the face. Naruto was not prepared for that but he was ready for the next hit. So he put his hand into an X type of form. When Sasuke punched him he pushed his punch away. He did a backflip and jumped to the air. He tried to punch him but he dodged the punch which was all a part of his plan. His plan was to elbow him in the back so that he could grab him and throw him on the ground. He did exactly that. Now Naruto was in the air ready for another strike. Sasuke knew that if that strike was completed that he would die at the hit. His eyes turned into a red type of color with two comas.

"Yes now am I more step closer to killing my brother." That thought ended when he saw the punch in slow motion. So he dodges the punch but, still got hurt because of the crater. Naruto grabbed him and three him on the ground what felt to Sasuke the twentieth time.

Hinata got scared she didn't want someone to get killed. She saw that he cannot be stopped. "Eight trigrams rotation!" yell Hinata. Naruto was throne across the arena. Now he was on his feet. His eye color changed into a dark red. Naruto started running but, Hinata stopped him by hugging him.

"Please s-stop it h-hurts me t-to see y-you like t-this." She cried. Naruto could feel the tears from his shoulder. Naruto changed back to normal.

"What happened here I don't remember anything at all?" He saw about tree crater and blood on the arena. He looked over at Sasuke and he was a mess. His clothes was torn and ripped, He had bruises and blood stains all over. Worst of all he was asleep. The teacher woke and saw the whole entire arena ruined and Sasuke asleep with Naruto alive.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to get killed." Then he fell back asleep. The bell rang and everybody except Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were still there. Sakura put Sasuke in her arms and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke was surprised to what she said and said something back.

Now with Arashi. He was thinking of what Jonin to help him but, he got hungry. When he saw the dango stand he had sparkles in his eyes. "Dango!" He screamed and started running towered the stand. He sat down on a chair and started ordering until the stand ran out of dango. Then he started to eat like a hurricane. Then out of nowhere a lady came by.

"May I have 3 sticks of Dango please?" She said. The owner of the stand said that they only have tea because that man over there bought all of the dango. The lady came over and was frowning at him. He was about to start on another stick until the lady took it and ate the dango. His dango.

"What right do you have for you to steal my dango." She was wearing a light brown trench coat with a fish net shirt underneath also fish net shorts. Her hair was a dark purple and her eyes were pale.

"How about if I give you the rest of my danger if you torture oops I meant train some kids in the academy with me." He said. She was so happy she nodded then started to eat.

"That's one." He thought.

What will happen next something exciting or scary oh and I am sorry for the chapter being so late. See you.


End file.
